Half Human
by Magmoor
Summary: A group of six people's visit to Silph Co. is cut short when an experiment goes horribly awry. As they get used to their new existence, they uncover the mysteries of the Omicron branch of team rocket, and their plans for the world's legends... R&R please


It all started with six people. The first person to arrive at Silph, the epicentre of the cause of the events was Finn and his Gallade, Sabre. Finn was twenty and a half, with bright orange hair and a ghostly white skin tone. He was exceptionally skinny, food seeming to evaporate upon entering his body. He ate the right amount; he just never seemed to escape his anorexic fate.

The second person to arrive was Finn's old school friend, Rob. Robert Langley had got Sabre's sister when the two hatched, and had trained her up into Harmony, a devoted and caring support Pokemon. Harmony was compassionate and composed, unlike her roguish and cocky brother.

The next three came in a group. All three were girls, Mindy with her Electivire, Belle with her Magmortar and Helena with her Heracross. None of the three had nicknames, but they were all powerful offensive Pokemon. The three girls were a couple of years younger than Finn and Rob, but they were still a powerful threat in a battle. Finn, Rob and Mike had once challenged the three to a triple battle and Torkoal, Gallade and Harmony had been wiped out in three moves.

Mike was sixth and last to arrive, out of breath and panting. He didn't have his torkoal anymore, having traded it for something else entirely. He refused to tell the others what it was, as he wished to surprise his friends. He was also a few years younger than the trainers of the Ralts twins, as they were nicknamed, and he was Helena's boyfriend.

* * *

It had been Mike that got them all involved. If one were to take his full name, you would understand. Mike Stone had managed to get his Father, Steven Stone (a man a lot older than he looks, certainly old enough to have a seventeen-year old son), to permit him and a few friends to come on a tour of Silph co. He had invited his two best friends, as well as his girlfriend, who tagged along with her two friends.

The tour group was allowed up in the elevator, now fixed with the help of Andrew's mother's Rotom, Prankster.

The group of ten stopped off at the top floor first, where Steven took them to see the prototype experiments the scientists went all gooey over. In the corner was a pokemon-human communicator, unfortunately larger than most humans. The portable version was being tested by a white-coated man and a Vespiquen. The group stopped to listen for a moment.

"What is your name?" said the man in slowed tones

"Veeeeesp!" hummed the bee.

"Ham and Cheese Sandwiches please." The machine beeped. The scientist looked oddly at Vespiquen, who shook her head. She buzzed again, and the machine spoke, "Turn left onto route 32 to be completely lost."

A stream of random statements, most of which untrue, left the device.

"Despite Metagross having a supercomputer for a brain, it is made of 98% broccoli, and 2% liquefied fish. Stoutland are actually cats dressed in dog suits. Never trust a Tropius, because they pretend to be trees, then make you die of laughing with Zombie Impressions. Muk are not sanitary, and should not be used as hand-wash. They do, however, make very good ice cream. If Unown were the ancestors of language, where did Arabic come from? Prankster is awesome, Rotom for the win!"

With that, Prankster drifted out of the machine and laughed before dissipating into thin air.

There were others; one for determining IVs of an egg, one, a pet project of many scientists, could clone items, but the power required did not justify the rewards.

The tour group then went to have a look at another device that could reanimate fossils. A root fossil was placed into the machine. The ancient imprint of roots glowed, trembled and emitted a high-pitched whine. Fragments of rock chipped and fell off, leaving only the root, which turned purple before finally sitting up as a Lileep. A scientist took out the Lileep and passed it over to Steven, who shook his head and asked which of the assembled party wanted it. Finn's hand was up first, and he put the Lileep in a pokeball, clicking it into a holder at his waist.

Little did he know he would never use Lileep in battle.

* * *

Under the road, four team rocket grunts were hotfooting it through the sewers under Silph. Their mission was simple; secure the machine in floor seven, room 41. They had not been filled in on what this technology did, and they didn't care. All they knew was that they would receive a sizeable bonus as well as the pokemon in their belts. These were not the usual Zubat & Rattata rocket grunts, but an elite division, Omicron unit. They were Giovanni's top brass, his most trusted team of scientific minds. They were granted the best Giovanni had to offer. The leader of this quartet and the right-hand-man of the Omicron Unit's Boss, Upsilon, had a Mawile, a Slowking and a Jolteon. The other three, Eta, Pi and Nu, had a Porygon-Z, a Hariyama and a Forretress respectively.

Omicron unit delivered on every project given to them. The leader of this unit, Omega, worked in the Pokemon Lab on cinnabar. His work had contributed to the creation of Porygon. He had spent a few years working on creating an upgrade for Porygon, but Silph beat him to it. However, theirs was nowhere near as good as his. A few programming tweaks and Omega had his disc working only on Porygon2. Porygon-Z was the mascot of Omicron division.

Omicron had been the masterminds behind Mewtwo, but the project was passed on to when Omicron were reassigned to handle another project, more fruitful than even Mewtwo. In keeping with the Greek Alphabet theme, the Project was nicknamed Project Gamma.

* * *

The seven people were nearing the end of their tour when Steven took them to Floor Seven, Room 41. Inside were a woman and her Flareon. The two were sitting, neither speaking, but their facial expressions spoke of an interesting conversation.

"The machine in this room is similar to the Pokemon/Human communicators we built upstairs, but this one psychically links the two minds, allowing trainer and pokemon to share thoughts, and even for one to have complete control over the other, should both sides consent."

* * *

Looking back, Mike pinpointed the moment they stepped into the room as the cause of all the misfortune he would suffer later on. From the second they stepped into Floor Seven, room 41 they were condemned. The door closed behind them. Steven offered a demonstration, an offer Robert took up on. He let Harmony out of her ball and sat down on a bench opposite the graceful Psychic type. Not wanting to be outdone, all of the other five, with the exception of Mike let out their prized Pokemon and sat on the benches. The woman and flareon left the room, leaving Steven alone with the trainers.

The machine whirred, masking the sound of the door opening. Steven, however, heard it. He turned and faced the four men.

"Excuse me, there is an experiment going on here, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to-"

He was smacked across the face with Hariyama's gigantic hand, rendering him unconscious, if still alive. Mike stood up and ran across the room, releasing his new Pokemon. However, nobody saw what it was as Jolteon let out a bolt of Electricity at the trainer.

Thunder never has been the most accurate move.

* * *

The Machine exploded, filling the room with brilliant light. Finn felt his hair catch fire, and his arms were in pain. His chest, his whole being, ached with unimaginable agony. The others weren't faring any better.

The rockets turned and ran, Porygon-Z having absorbed enough information to go by. However, they weren't fast enough.

The power to Saffron went out. Smoke filled the Seventh floor of Silph Co. Emergency evacuations were already underway, but Steven and the tour group were nowhere in sight.

Finn woke up in a dull grey room with an orange R on the wall, the sign of team rocket. However, underneath the R was an O, the sign of Omicron unit. He moved to find he was tied down, and a tuft of green hair was dangling in his face.

Wait. Rewind.

Green hair?

As realisation hit, Finn roared in anger, defiance of his surroundings and pain. His arms cried out as two blades extended from his elbows, sinking deep into the bed he was lying on. His mind unleashed a new power he had never felt before, and the bonds tying him down tore in half. He sat bolt upright, staring into a mirror by his side.

A human with the hair, crest, chest spike, ghostly-white pallor and spindly green arms stared back.

* * *

**Okay, this is my second attempt at a Pokemon story. I had this idea after looking at a mockery in which two humans had a pokemon battle, using moves like mega kick, mega punch, even flamethrower at one point, and I wondered what if humans could use moves? I had a look for Human-Pokemon Hybrids and discovered the whole Gijinka thing. (I wonder if anyone spots the reference to Gijinka?) There'll be a small reference every now and then. Anyway, review, **_**no flames please**_**. If anyone has any ideas for Pokemon/Human hybrids, leave them in a review or PM. Review preferable.**

**Also, if people could point out any inconsistencies in any stories, I'd be grateful. This started with nine people, and if any references to Dragonite, Feraligatr or…anything really, slip in please PM me. I'm OCD like that.**

**Thank you for reading. Sorry the author's note is so long.**


End file.
